User talk:-AR-/Archive 4
Check Don't un under estimate Blood or us. Lysira can break alot of things with just concentrating on one target's internal organs or anything on the inside. it takes great strain for her to destroy a ship like a frigate. Twilightstorm 20:00, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Most Impressive. Though I wish your friend would depict my imperials to be more loyal like he did in 49... This Hive mind also is impressive. But I am confused... will you accept my Empire as an ally? or just use this to your advantage... Chou Bloodstar 20:28, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Ok... Twilightstorm 20:31, 18 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Note Yes I know that only you could get control of the sentinals but the AI can still absorb all of the information and trick the sentinals into killing all forces in certain areas. P.S. I made the First Battle of the Archive. It takes place for the first 61 parts and I have done most of it but could you please add anything that I might have missed. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:26, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Also you cannot kill Delta because he is one of my main characters. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:14, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Dont worry he still is not powerful enough to tkae down a forerunner AI. He is just baiting a trap and that monitor the that he is hiding in is the bait. He is only powerful enough to take down every AI of human or Covenant origin. He travels place to palce kinda like O'malley from Red vs Blue so when the monitor is contacted by a certain source he will travel to the that source. P.S. Do you really live in South Korea? because that would be so cool. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:30, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Oh. I was just wondering because there are two people in my class from South Korea. Also is Li a city? and where is it? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Re: -.- Long Island. If that is in New York than you live very close to me. Also in terms of the monitor double-crossing it was only a guess because he was acting very odd... Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I am not taking suspicions off at all. Even in real life when I play Starwars battlefornt 2 capture the flag with my friends we never make contact with each other if one of us has the flag simply because we usually kill each other in order to get it and earn the points. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 20:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Time Portals I noticed (while trying to catch up on what I missed) that you mentioned that the time portals had been messed with, and that the archive may be torn apart by the force of the temporal rifts. I also didn't notice this issue being resolved. I think I'm going to drop out of the RP soon (mainly because I just can't keep up with it all), so I'm going to move Hank into a position to be affected by these portals soon. Just so you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:47, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm...well I didn't notice a specific resolution, so I'll just keep going with this lead anyway. I assure you that I will resolve the issue so that the Archive is not ripped into many thousands of pieces by a temporal rift. (I needed the time technology to get off the archive to somewhere else, though there was a time error upon exited the teleporter that got me to the Archive) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Forgive me. I am quite sick. I am also very confused... You all know nothinga bout imperial tech or troops. We aren't as week as your friend depicts us and it is irritating to see my units die so easily. My elite guard have an advance sheilding system plus heavy armor. My Shock Troopers have the same sheilding as a normal major domo would andm y troopers should not be so scared. The Empire is diciplineed. As for this Eternity code... Lysira is from ONI she left it in a recent past. Bloodstar 01:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) No no. He is your partner. I question his abilities. Michel cornered him in hanger seven if you look at the past posts. The hanger doors were sealed from the inside. How does a couple of dropships pop in? I also had two frigates stand guard there. Then out of no where seps appear. I also question his AI delta. Air controls are accessed manually. No through the ship's systems. Michel tried to explain but he is no good at explaining things, so I tell you this. He is a good adversary but he is being... what is the word you americans use? Uber was it? In Michel's case a n00b I believe. Also Delta is just ONE smart AI while the Archaic Memory has SIXTEEN. Explain how can one AI take on 16 former ONI AIs and I am reading from halo first strike. copying one self was only given to cortana when she found out from inside the covenant assault carrier. I am most confused. Bloodstar 14:13, 22 May 2007 (UTC) How is when my comrades and I try to kill your friend's people they aren't as easy as seen in books and games as well as other rps. My forces should be well educated for combating both UNSC and Covenant forces. They would have been trained like ODST not marines. We aren't rebels... I getting mad over a simple matter... I have alot going through my mind as it is already. I don't need. We all should be equally hard... But he makes us seem weak... I will now purge his AI Delta. And check the discusion page fo the first battle of the Archive. pleas make sure you read Dragon Empire before questioning me... You seem more intelligent than he is. No offence to your friend. Bloodstar 19:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I tried to... Shot 10 rockets at 343... but a nano virus isn't a normal virus. so XP Duskstorm 14:39, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Wait what? who is using the nano virus again? Twilightstorm 14:40, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Re: ? The 9012 was Originally a forerunner computer but it was found by ONI who then reconstructed it as a battle droid so technically it is a UNSC creation. It only has a small bit of forerunner tech which it uses in battle. It got its memory back after it had to reconstruct itself. Long story short it was once forerunner but is now UNSC. You can use him because he was once forerunner but you cannot kill him or make him turn on the UNSC. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:18, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Temporal rift in time allows for stuff rom the future to come ot the past. That is how the prwoler got the AI and gave it to Iota Five. As for the forerunner tech that was made using data collected from forerunner databanks through Cortana and Delta which allowed them to take apart an already failing terminal who gave them the information as well. With that much info bieng given to ONI I would find it hard not to know what to do. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 21:31, 22 May 2007 (UTC) I pulled the JINNS out of the fanon in order to stop me from going crazy and screwing everything up because they are too powerful (they already served their purpose anyway). I still however do not understand all of the stuff about the Dragon Empire. Normal troops with shields equivalent to a major domo. Near invincible attack drones. A force of billions of pirates and heretics who happen to have UNSC and covenant tech. Brainwashe spartans. It all makes no sense at all. I checked the Dragon Empire article and it turns out that the very existance of the Dragon Empire actually goes against the Halo Fanon rules because they state that they are "Stronger than the UNSC" Yet they are humans. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 23:06, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Ophelia called me And asked me to ask you to send your sent caps to protect her and have your sentinels reinforce kuzite's assault force and kill those ( i quote) bloody ONI robots. She's will be off line and in a hospital cause she went out side and got a very very bad sunburn (she's albino). Twilightstorm 14:54, 23 May 2007 (UTC) (I have been making Bloodstar angry which will hopefully make her make a msitake.) that is from your partner. This guy s making her mad but she never makes a mistake. She is the smartest ten year old i know and it my duty to protect her from harms way. how is the stuff this guy is doing possible? see Dragon Empire it could happen if you put alot of rebels, heretics, civilians, former UNSC soliders, hell even the flood. thats where the large number comes from. I'm getting yelled at by Blood and it's making me mad. now i have to fix th dragon empire Tell your friend to back off Blood for awhile after this week ok? Twilightstorm 15:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC) NOTICE 117649AnnihilativeRepentance will not be here for quite some time. He will be busy for a while, and apoligizes for this inconvenience. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) You know...? He mest up Dusk's page. She's just going on and off all day cause she and fiance are doing somthing (can't say for sure) private last time she called. Well i fixed the legion number to 30,000 and Blood seems to calm down but i am amazed that she was able to get on even at a hospital. We cut out the Wyverns but if anyone joins Serpentarius... they will be used since all six of Blood's clan shall be in it so it will be hectic. In that RP Kunzite Drake Gem and Sigma Team are still apart of the UNSC and it'll explain the numbers and if you read my stort on my page that might help also. Heh... look at me typing all of this. mood swings... Twilightstorm 20:37, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Yesh yesh!! Duskstorm 20:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Assisstant...? What do I do exzactly...? Bloodstar 14:27, 24 May 2007 (UTC) I'm ten and your twelve... It feels strange... Bloodstar 14:46, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Oh? Well then to start, The UNSC prowler or frigate Road Runner has it's engines blown off by the Ragnorok. If that is even possible... it entered slipspace and engaged the Imperial controlled super carrier Ragnorok, Covenant Frigate, Blood Heart and a UNSC frigate under Imperial control , Delita. Please help me understand this if you will. I wish to learn exzactly what to do in strange situations... I don't even know how to be a moderator... Thank you. Bloodstar 19:20, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you. My father tells me to stop using mt right arm... but i feel no pain so i use it anyway regardless... You would be suprised to know that this Road Runner never made mention of repairs... This is delightful though... Bloodstar 19:25, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I live a rich life and never go out side do to my state... I am albino and my parents have me play inside out mansion. It gets tiresome so I decided to play outside at dawn but my arm began to sting. I should have covered it with my parasol... I was in the hospital yesterday but i'm home now... I do not like being rich... and it is hard on me not to play outside... Bloodstar 19:30, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry i will change I will change it and i used cyborgs as a way to say human shape robots also if possible the IMP canon is a forerunner tech. Srry worded that wrongly i mean it fires a large shot of something at very high speeds. Plus it will not appear in this RP again. I does come back together and i am srry. the central tower just is gone GOD. --Demakhis 00:11, 25 May 2007 (UTC) --Demakhis 00:37, 25 May 2007 (UTC)